Bizurian Dragon
The Bizurian Dragon is an epic dragon of the Galaxy element. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The two heads will cooperate in battle, and touching the wings with starry marks will cause a lot of (horrible) side-effects, from which only a few are known. Defenses Bizurian dragons are large and as they live in outer space, they have almost no predators. Other Abilities Gravity has no effect on the bizurian dragon and it doesn't need to breathe air or anything for that matter. Breath Weapon The bizurian dragon will breath stardust with the same strange side-effects as their wings. Weaknesses Their Galaxy magic on their wings has no effect on Galaxy dragons and because they live almost only in the Bizurian Constellation, their only predators are other bizurian dragons. Habitat Regions Bizurian dragons lives in the Bizurian Constellation, and possibly other constellations, though this is the only place it has been found. Those whose eggs fell down on earth live high in the sky, without specific regions (although they will never go to the side of the Earth that is not facing towards the Bizurian Constellation.) Preferred Home They will live anywhere in the Bizurian Constellation and the sky. Sheltering/Nesting Bizurian dragons do not build nests and rarely sleep. Diet Like all Galaxy dragons, the bizurian dragon feeds itself using photosynthesis, but will use the glow of the Bizurian stars instead of the sun. Even those who live on Earth will get their power from these stars. Those who live in parks will not be able to feed on photosynthesis because of special park magic, but will be fed fresh Dragon Treats instead. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Bizurian dragons are calm dragons which just float around in the Bizurian Constellation or high up in the Earth sky. Social Order Bizurian dragons will almost give no reaction when meeting others of its breed, except when it wants to mate. Relationship to Wizards The bizurian dragon will rarely meet wizards; when it does so, it will rarely react, though. Life Cycle Mating When a bizurian dragon wants to mate, it will just go to the dragon it wants to mate with. For some reason, this other mate will then "automatically" fall in love with it, too. Birth The egg is left as soon as it is laid and will just float around until it hatches. However, from time to time, it will fall down on Earth along with some meteorites. Once, during an event later called the "Star Fall", a lot of eggs fell down at the same time which confirmed the existence of the Galaxy dragons. Infancy Baby bizurian dragons will act just like adults; they will just fly around. Adolescence Not much has changed in behavior since its baby stage. Adulthood The adult bizurian dragon will still act almost completely the same except that it will try to find a mate now. Life Span Galaxy dragons, in general, can become very old. Bizurian dragons can become almost a million years old. History Discovery Noel DePlante had discovered the bizurian dragon for a long time, however the Magic-Using Community only wanted to confirm its existence after the Star Fall. Origin of Name The bizurian dragon is named after the constellation it lives in and is displayed on its wings. Magic Bizurian dragons have Galaxy magic. This enables then to travel faster than the speed of light, derive energy from cosmic radiation, and manipulate physics enough to use telekinesis. Notable Dragons * Twolon (Noel dePlante) * Bizurian (Nogard) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Galaxy Dragons Category:Quadruped Dragons Category:Hydras Category:Galaxy Category:Inhabitants of the Bizurian Constellation Category:Inhabitants of Outer Space Category:Dragons named after their habitat